Ce que nous ne voulions pas voir
by Angelica R
Summary: (Suite de Notre défaite) Série "Black Fairy's Curse UA" : Comment les morts ont-ils vécu leur mort, ainsi le fait que ce soit la Fée Noire qui ait gagné ? Comment ont-ils ensuite réagi à la mort d'Emma et à leur nouvel état de fantômes ? Et comment se sont passées les choses dans le monde des vivants ?


Ce que nous ne voulions pas voir.

(Suite de _Notre défaite_ ) : Comment les morts ont-ils vécu leur mort, ainsi le fait que ce soit la Fée Noire qui ait gagné ? Comment ont-ils ensuite réagi à la mort d'Emma et à leur nouvel état de fantômes ? Et comment se sont passées les choses dans le monde des vivants ?

Jamais Charming ne s'était senti aussi inutile. Il aurait dû le voir venir, dès que cette foutue malédiction avait été lancée, en fait il s'en doutait lorsqu'il était encore vivant et dans l'Enchanted Forest.

Ils ne gagneraient pas pas cette fois du moins. Tout était perdu, en tout cas eux ils l'étaient, lui le prince, le héros de l'histoire, venait tout juste de mourir. Il était tombé à terre, sombrant de la tige d'un haricot magique, s'écrasant au sol. Au moins, il n'avait pas souffert et était mort sur le coup.

À aucun moment il ne pensa à blâmer Hook, même si son escapade était son idée, il était exactement comme lui : désemparé, désespéré et prêt à tout pour retrouver Emma. Ce n'est que lorsque le pirate lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait rien dans le haricot qu'il avait su que rien ne changerait leur destin fatal.

Ils allaient mourir, parce qu'Emma ne croyait pas en eux et parce qu'ils n'avaient pas été assez forts pour parvenir à s'extraire du piège dans lequel la Black Fairy les avait expédiés.

En regardant autour de lui, Charming reconnut l'endroit où il se trouvait, et n'eut même pas la force de sourire, pas même pour avoir un rictus ironique ou désabusé.

L'Underworld, cet endroit dans lequel il aurait voulu ne jamais revenir, ou bien le moins tôt possible, ce qui l'empêchait pour l'instant d'aller au Mont Olympe. Parce qu'il savait que son affaire inachevée, quel quelle soit, ne serait pas simple à régler.

Il se mit malgré tout à espérer que, dans le monde des vivants, les autre parviennent à trouver un moyen pour fuir cet endroit déjà condamné.

Cela n'arriva pas, et ce n'est que peu de temps après sa propre mort que le prince vit avec surprise et désarroi apparaître les membres de sa famille.

Sa femme et son fils y compris.

 _§§§§_

La peur, la peine et la douleur. Voilà ce que ressentaient les anciens habitants de Storybrooke emportés dans l'Enchanted Forest et qui venaient tout juste de périr. Avec en plus un fort sentiment de déception.

Regina fut saisie d'une soudaine envie de hurler, quant bien même cela aurait été parfaitement inutile et hors de propos. Ils étaient morts, sans possibilité de sauver la ville ou de revoir Emma et Henry. Elle frissonna en pensant aux millions de gens qui venaient tout juste de disparaître, tout comme eux, mort à cause d'une fée qui avait voulu sauver son fils de la mort.

 _Ils avaient trouvé pire que Gold ou que Pan, c'était une évidence_.

L'Underworld serait désormais leur nouveau lieu d'habitation apparemment, dont ils ne pourraient sortir qu'en résolvant leur affaire inachevée.

Autant dire que ce n'était pas fait d'avance.

Le visage de Snow parut un peu moins désespéré quand elle aperçut son mari, et elle se jeta dans ses bras, étouffant ses sanglots avec peine. Regina les regarda avec un air désolé, ils étaient ensemble au moins, avec leur enfant, alors qu'elle elle ne pourrait pas revoir Henry avant un certain temps.

En comprenant à quel point ils avaient tous échoués, David se mit également à pleurer, serrant les deux autres membres de sa famille qui venaient également de périr. Pensant également à Emma et à Henry, là-bas, dans le monde des vivants qui eux aussi devaient être perdus.

(Surtout Henry en fait, parce qu'au moins Emma avait oublié, elle.)

Zelena paraissait aussi désemparée que sa sœur, semblant presque se demander ce qui venait de se passer : son visage se fit triste quand elle aussi vit où ils se trouvait tous. Elle grimaça. Comme tout les autres, et même plus que les autres, elle aurait voulu ne pas revenir.

Cet endroit contenait beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs pour qu'elle puisse y être heureuse ou même en paix. La perte d'Hadès lui pesait encore, et elle savait pertinemment que jamais elle ne pourrait complètement se guérir de sa blessure. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas le choix semble-t-il, et elle devrait rester là encore un certain temps.

Elle regarda alors ces gens qui peu de temps auparavant encore étaient ses ennemis qu'elle voulait de tout cœur détruire, et qui maintenant pouvaient être considérés comme ses amis. Voire sa famille dans le cas de Regina.

La sorcière (ou plutôt ancienne sorcière) songea avec ironie au fait que la Black Fairy avait réussi là où elle-même avait échoué : détruire Regina et toutes ses chances de bonheur, en la séparant de son fils. Et qu'elle avait aussi à faire de même avec Snow et Charming. Elle aurait presque pu en rire si elle n'avait pas fait parti des perdants.

(Et il y avait aussi sa fille, dont elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait devenir, puisque cette dernière n'était pas avec elle. Ce fut sa seule raison d'être un peu soulagée, le fait de savoir que son bébé allait bien.

Pour l'instant.

Elle espérait que cela durerait.)

 _§§§§_

En ce qui concernait Killian, ce devait être le plus désespéré de tous, sans doute parce que leur présence ici était en partie causée par son échec à lui, parce qu'il n'avait pas su trouver un moyen de partir vers Storybrooke. Et aussi parce qu'il avait (un peu) tué son beau-père.

Dans le sens où celui-ci était tombé à cause de son entreprise, et qu'il était mort par sa faute. Mais bon il était mort lui aussi, donc cela ne comptait pas vraiment. C'était lui en revanche qui avait au final le plus perdu dans cette histoire, parce qu'il était le plus seul.

Snow et David étaient ensemble et avaient leur fils avec eux. Zelena avait sa demi-sœur, mais de toute façon elle n'avait besoin de personne. C'était différent avec Regina, et elle était sans doute celle qui pouvait le plus le comprendre, puisqu'elle aussi venait de perdre la personne qui comptait le plus dans sa vie, à savoir Henry (même si elle avait sa sœur, ce qui compensait un peu cette perte.)

Il n'était pas seul, pas complètement en tout cas. Mais le fait est qu'il venait d'absolument de tout perdre, en seulement un instant. Son monde venait de s'effondrer, de se briser en mille morceaux, et lui était impuissant face à cela, sans pouvoir se battre. Henry était seul face à la Black Fairy, sans qu'aucune personne de sa famille ne soit à ses côtés pour se battre.

Parce qu'il était plus que probable que l'adolescent ne pourrait pas compter sur sa mère pour l'aider face à Fiona, surtout que l'adolescent en question comptait se battre contre elle, ce qu'ils savaient. Et tous avaient terriblement peur pour lui, sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient interagir avec personne et donc ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Leur monde était en danger, sauf qu'en réalité ce n'était même plus leur monde, ils n'auraient pas dû vouloir s'en occuper. Mais auraient-ils pu ne pas le faire, alors que tout ceux à qui ils tenaient étaient en danger ?

Regina contempla tout ce gâchis, et un sentiment de profond désespoir l'envahit. Elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi seule, et une grande froideur s'empara d'elle.

Ils étaient morts. Si ce n'est Hook, c'était la première fois pour eux, et cela avait été tout sauf agréable. Elle se souvenait encore de la douleur, de ce sentiment d'horreur qui l'avait transpercée quand elle avait été touché par la vague de magie. Tout avait disparu alors, tout avait été réduit en cendre.

Tout était mort les mondes n'existaient plus, tout comme eux. L'ancienne Evil Queen se retint à grande peine de hurler, étant toujours dans un état quasi catatonique.

Elle avait échoué, à un niveau qu'elle ne pensait pas possible. D'une certaine manière, ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, ce n'était pas d'être morte, mais de savoir qu'Henry était seul. Mais Regina avait aussi beaucoup de peine pour Emma, parce qu'elle aussi avait beaucoup à perdre.

Mais Emma avait l'ignorance pour elle, même si l'ancienne maire ne savait pas encore que cela ne durerait pas elle savait déjà que l'histoire était terminée, ils n'avaient pas réussi à faire en sorte qu'Emma croie en eux.

(Mais que faire quand on est loin d'une personne et qu'on ne peut pas lui parler ou communiquer avec elle pour que celle-ci parvienne à croire en des choses qui n'existaient pas de son point de vue ?)

Le silence régnait désormais, seulement coupé par la respiration saccadée des nouveaux morts Snow et Charming avaient fini de pleurer, et regardaient dans le vide, encore sonnés. Ils n'avaient pas de plan sur comment agir pour la suite, ce qui était normal vu que il n'y aurait pas d'après.

Il n'y avait plus de futur pour eux, c'était quelque chose que tous savaient en ayant conscience que pour la première fois c'étaient eux les perdants…

 _§§§§_

Ils étaient ensembles.

Ils avaient perdu, ils étaient morts et aussi complètement désespérés et misérables.

Mais ils n'étaient pas séparés, et ça, ça valait mieux que la solitude.

Ils erraient, tels des fantômes (ce qu'ils étaient du point de vue des vivants), sans pouvoir agir, sans pouvoir dormir ni sans en avoir besoin en fait. Les morts n'ont rien à faire et de ce fait l'ennui était de manière paradoxale ce qui les guettait le plus, autant que le désespoir en fait.

Sans vraiment y croire, Snow et Regina ainsi que les autres avaient tenté de contacter au moins _quelqu'un_ en utilisant un des fameux téléphones de l'Underworld, qui permettaient à certaines conditions de joindre une personne dans le monde des vivants. Ce qui n'avait pas été un franc succès, du moins selon eux.

En vérité, ils n'en savaient rien, puisque personne n'avait répondu. Le système d'appel leur était encore obscur, il semblait plus à sens unique qu'autre chose. Et cette fois ils n'avaient ni Henry, ni son livre avec eux pour les rassurer.

(Et en plus de tout le reste, là, leur fils était là, avec eux.

C'était sans doute _ça_ le pire.

Autant que de savoir Emma seule et sans aide, sans doute toujours sans souvenirs.)

Il fallut plusieurs jours avant que les morts ne réussissent à mettre des mots sur ce qui leur était arrivé, ce que Snow fit la première. En fait, c'était un peu comme si ils n'avaient pas encore réalisé ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'ils avaient perdus.

C'était au cours d'une journée normale (si tant est qu'il y a réellement des journées dans le monde des morts), au cours de laquelle ils avaient encore tenté de communiquer avec les vivants.

Soudainement, Snow murmura d'une voix blanche :

« Nous avons perdu, n'est-ce pas ? Les autres se tournèrent vers elle. Malgré tout nos efforts, continua la jeune femme, tout ce que nous avons essayé, et toutes les tentatives de Henry… c'est un échec. La Bataille Finale… nous l'avons perdue… »

Personne ne put contredire cela, en fait, c'était tellement une évidence que dans une autre situation, Regina ou Zelena, ou même Hook auraient pu faire une réflexion ironique au sujet du fait que Snow avait mis du temps à s'en apercevoir.

Sauf que ce n'était pas cela l'idée, la seule chose vraie était que Snow était la première à oser formuler ainsi les choses, de manière aussi brute.

Et cela signifiait autre chose, quelque chose qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait encore oser formuler.

Ils avaient perdu espoir, tout espoir de parvenir à quelque chose.

Et que ce soit Snow White la première qui ait accepté cette situation la première, et qui ait déjà baissé les bras était presque aussi effrayant que la situation elle-même.

L'amertume saisit Regina quand elle vit à quel point son ancienne belle-fille était bouleversée. Et il y avait de quoi, sa fille était loin d'elle, et elle comme les autres n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se passait en haut.

Ni comment évoluait les choses.

Le fait qu'il ne se passait rien dans l'Underworld ne voulait pas dire que tout se passait bien. C'était presque le contraire, parce que la mort ne voulait pas forcément dire la tranquillité. Leur précédent passage dans l'Underworld l'avait bien montré.

Ainsi, personne ne fut réellement surpris quand Cruella « fit son entrée » cela devait faire environ une semaine qu'ils étaient là dans ce Storybrooke version Enfers (apparemment la mort d'Hadès n'avait pas changé ce monde), quand il durent se résoudre à se rendre au Granny's afin… d'arrêter de ne rien faire et de s'ennuyer.

Ils croisèrent également la sorcière aveugle, et d'autres personnes qui furent indifférentes au fait qu'ils soient là. Contrairement à d'autre, dont cette « chère » Cruelle De Vil. Qui se trouva ravie de leur présence, mais aussi un peu déçu qu'ils soient morts.

« Hé bien mes très chères, ironisa-t-elle, que faites-vous donc ici ? Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici avant très, très longtemps !

\- Je pense que la réponse réside dans la question, fit Snow d'un ton piquant, excédée. Nous sommes morts, pour quelle raison devrions-nous être ici ?

\- Oh, mais c'est qu'elle mordrait ! Fit Cruella, enchantée d'avoir du répondant face à elle.

\- Que veux-tu Cruella ? demanda Regina, aussi profondément agacée.

\- M'amuser, même si à la base j'aurais voulu pouvoir revenir parmi les vivants, mais d'après ce que je vois… vous êtes dans le même bateau que moi.

\- Va te faire voir », siffla Zelena, ne supportant pas de se faire traitée ainsi. Elle aurait bien voulu lui balancer un sortilège bien senti, mais la mort ne lui avait pas permis de retrouver ses pouvoirs.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Cruella, celle-ci se réjouissant beaucoup de la situation étonnement, Killian et David furent les seuls à garder leur calme, regardant les quatre femmes se disputer. Ces dernières discutèrent pendant un temps, Cruella leur lançant piques sur piques et parvenant parfois à toucher juste, même sans savoir ce qui était advenu.

Jusqu'à ce que Zelena n'en puisse plus et ne balance un coup de poing en plein sur le visage de Cruella après cela, l'autre femme ne les embêta plus.

Ce n'est que peu de temps après que les choses changèrent enfin pour eux, c'est-à-dire après la mort d'Emma.

 _§§§§_

Emma sut immédiatement qu'elle était morte en voyant l'environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait, et tout d'abord, elle ne ressentit rien.

Elle _était_ morte, et le fait de hurler ou non sur cela n'y changerait rien, alors dans les premiers instants, elle ne sut que faire. Quelques instants après cependant, tout lui revint en tête, et elle se réprimanda pour son attitude et son choix stupide.

 _Le_ _suicide, vraiment Swan, t'aurais pas pu trouver mieux ?_

Non, elle n'aurait pas pu, et elle le savait, tout espoir était mort le jour où les mondes avaient été réduits en cendre à cause d'elle. La mort était tout ce qu'elle méritait pour cela, même si une partie d'elle tentait de la convaincre que c'était faux.

Emma regarda autour d'elle et faillit éclater de rire. Storybrooke, mais version monde des morts. Donc beaucoup moins vivant, certes, mais quant même très animé. Elle se trouvait là où elle était morte (enfin, là où elle avait dû s'écraser), et resta là sans pouvoir bouger.

Le choc l'avait clouée sur place, et elle ne bougea pas pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Elle ne se dirigea pas vers le Granny's, elle n'osa tout simplement pas. Tous devaient y être, en tout cas ceux qui appréciaient l'endroit.

Dont ses parents.

Et Regina.

Ou encore Hook.

Donc oui, s'y rendre alors qu'elle était en partie responsable de leur mort n'arrangerait pas les choses.

Autant qu'elle ne le fasse pas.

Elle erra donc, telle une âme en peine, tâchant encore une fois de ne pas se faire voir des gens mais les morts ne firent pas attention à elle. Cette Storybrooke là était atrocement morne, mais de toute façon elle n'avait rien à faire, comme tout les autres.

Ses premiers jours dans l'Underworld furent donc… très ennuyeux. Depuis qu'Hadès n'était plus là, plus rien ne se passait dans ce monde, ce qui était mieux en fait. Mais ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus animé du monde, et en réalité, elle fut la première à craquer et à partir à la recherche de sa famille.

Quand Emma entra alors dans le Granny's, tous étaient là, discutant ensemble, s'étant probablement résignés à ne pas sortir d'ici, et immédiatement ils la virent. Un mélange de joie et d'horreur apparut alors sur leur visage, alors qu'ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment réagir.

Personne ne pleura, parce qu'ils avaient sans doute déjà trop fait cela avant, depuis leur arrivée dans ce monde, et un calme régna alors qu'Emma parvenait avec peine à se rendre près d'eux, qui ne bougeaient toujours pas. Finalement tout cela disparut alors que la nouvelle morte se jetait dans les bras de ses parents.

Une fois qu'elle eut enfin salué tout le monde, y compris Zelena, Emma se mit à parler :

« Je suis désolée, sincèrement pour… pour avoir échoué. J'aurais aimé réussir, et ne pas vous décevoir.

\- Emma, ce n'est pas le cas, l'assura Regina. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, elle était juste… beaucoup trop puissante pour pouvoir être battue.

\- Nous aurions tous voulu pouvoir rester en vie, poursuivit sa demi-sœur, mais nous aussi nous avons échoué.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, c'est parce que je n'ai pas su croire que tout cela est arrivé.

\- On aurait dû réussir à revenir Emma, fit David.

\- C'est parce que nous ne l'avons pas fait que toute cette histoire s'est mal terminée, dit alors Snow. »

Tous avaient parlé, si ce n'est Hook : celui-ci se contenta de serrer sa femme dans ses bras, avant de lui demander :

« Que s'est-il passé exactement après notre mort ?

\- Comment Fiona t'a battue ? Demanda alors Regina.

\- Vous êtes morts parce que je ne croyais pas en vous, en la magie, en Henry, et ce malgré tout ses efforts pour que je le fasse. Elle s'éloigna un peu d'eux. Je suis retournée à Boston, et je pense que les mondes se sont écroulés pendant ce temps-là. Je…

\- Quoi Emma ? L'interrogea Snow.

\- Ne me demandez pas de vous raconter cela, je vous en prie, je… je ne veux pas que vous le sachiez.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Zelena. Qu'est-ce qui peut-être à ce point terrible ?

\- J'ai été lâche, voilà pourquoi ! Hurla-t-elle. »

Un autre silence s'installa alors, tandis que tout les autres la regardaient avec perplexité. Hook fut le premier à oser parler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Emma ?

\- Fiona voulait que je sois loin de Storybrooke, et que j'aille à Boston, que je fuis. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait j'ai abandonné, je vous ai tous abandonné, j'ai abandonné la ville, et Henry.

\- En quoi cela fait-il de toi quelqu'un de lâche ?

\- Parce que papa, il y a aussi ce qui s'est passé après. Ce que Fiona a fait : elle est devenue la mère adoptive d'Henry, et quand celui-ci a voulu s'en prendre à elle, elle… elle l'a fait interner. »

Les autres blêmirent, en comprenant ce que cela devait signifier Regina demanda d'une voix tremblante :

« Alors… il est toujours là bas ?

\- Non, Fiona l'a fait transféré ailleurs, loin de moi. Mais plus j'y pense maintenant et plus je me dis que c'était qu'une manipulation de plus. Ruby m'a prévenue de ce qui se tramait et m'a convaincue de revenir.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle t'a oubliée, elle vous a tous oubliés, mais elle est heureuse avec Dorothy, ne t'en fait pas.

\- Tu t'es souvenue au final ?

\- Oui Zelena, en revenant à Storybrooke je suis allée dans l'appartement où je vivais avant et j'y ai trouvé la bague, ma bague de mariage ce qui m'a permis de me souvenir. Mais cela n'a servi à rien, j'ai essayé de confronter Fiona et…

\- Et elle t'a tuée. Le regard d'Emma se fit douloureux, Zelena ne savait pas à quel point elle avait tord.

\- Non, elle m'a fait comprendre que vous étiez tous mort et que de ce fait, elle avait gagné. Je vous jure que j'ai essayé de lutter, de ne pas me faire avoir par ce qu'elle me disait, mais… cela n'a pas marché. Elle a finit par m'y faire croire, au fait que tout était de ma faute, et que je n'étais pas une bonne Sauveuse et… je n'ai pas pu le supporter.

\- Attends un peu, murmura Regina, alertée et commençant à comprendre, tout comme les autres, comment es-tu morte ?

\- C'est pour cela que je vous disais que j'avais été lâche. Quand j'ai su que vous étiez morts, j'ai cru que tout n'était pas encore perdu, et je me suis battu pour vous, pour Henry. Mais les jours passaient sans que je fasse le moindre progrès, Henry ne sait même pas que je me suis souvenu. Je le perdais de plus en plus, je ne pouvais pas le revoir.

\- Et finalement ?

\- J'ai perdu définitivement espoir en apprenant que Henry allait partir, que je ne le reverrais plus jamais.

\- Tu aurais pu le retrouver.

\- J'ai essayé de trouver des informations sur l'endroit où il allait, mais de toute façon Fiona ne m'aurait pas laissée partir. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, alors… j'ai craqué… avoua-t-elle.

\- Tu t'es tuée, c'est ça ? »

La question de Zelena était violente et soudaine, mais avait le mérite d'être claire Emma hocha la tête.

« J'aurais aimé ne pas aller jusque là », murmura-t-elle.

 _§§§§_

Les autres ne prirent pas réellement cela très bien, et restèrent éberlués pendant un temps, ne comprenant pas l'acte d'Emma. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur dise ce que cette foutue Black Fairy lui avait fait, comment elle l'avait manipulée, le fait qu'elle se sentait coupable, le fait d'être seule et sans aide.

Tout cela l'avait menée jusqu'à commettre un acte qu'elle regrettait à présent, mais qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre ? Sa magie avait disparu, toute sa famille avait été décimé, ses amis ne croyaient pas en elle et la pensaient folle, et Henry était loin d'elle.

Elle n'avait aucun allié, elle ne pouvait rien faire contre le nouveau maire, son acte pouvait peut-être être vu comme lâche, mais surtout comme un choix désespéré de sa part. Son avenir semblait sans issue, elle était alors dans une impasse, et la mort lui avait semblé être la meilleure solution.

Personne ne la blâma vraiment pour cela, si ils ne parvinrent pas forcément à comprendre son geste, aucun ne lui en voulut. Si tout cela n'avait pas été aussi tragique, ils auraient pu être heureux de la revoir, le seul qui l'était vraiment étant Hook, qui ne serait pas séparé de sa femme trop longtemps.

Elle leur donna des informations sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans le monde des vivants, et cela n'avait rien de réjouissant. Si le autres avaient encore un peu d'espoir avant de voir arriver Emma, sur le fait que celle-ci pouvait encore sauver leur ville, celui-ci s'évanouit complètement quand elle leur révéla tout ce qui était advenu.

Fiona qui avait pris le contrôle complet de la ville, qui était la seule à pouvoir utiliser la magie, tout cela les plongea dans un profond désespoir. Zelena se montra d'ailleurs étonnement effarée par la situation, moins par compassion vis-à-vis des habitant de la ville que par rapport à ce qui avait dû arriver à sa fille.

« Et Robyn, Emma ? Sais-tu ce qui lui est arrivé ?

\- Excuse moi Zelena mais je pensais à autre chose qu'à aller voir comment allait ta fille.

\- Tu aurais peut-être pu y penser au lieu de te tuer.

\- Navrée mais j'étais seule, alors je suis désolée, mais je ne pouvais pas penser à tout.

\- STOP ! »

Les deux femmes se retournèrent vers Regina, qui était celle qui venait de hurler, excédée par la mauvaise ambiance qui régnait depuis quelques secondes. Elle soupira de soulagement.

« Merci. Maintenant, si on pouvait arrêter de se hurler dessus, ce serait une bonne chose. Je doute que ce soit avec cette attitude qu'on parvienne à changer quoi que ce soit.

\- Le problème Regina c'est justement cela, on ne peut _rien_ changer. »

La sorcière ne trouva rien à redire à cela, parce que le pirate avait entièrement raison. Ils étaient impuissants, démunis, sans aucun moyen de savoir comment les choses se déroulaient là-haut.

D'après les comptes de la sorcière aveugle (qui arrivait apparemment à savoir comment le temps passait dans l'autre monde), cela faisait désormais trois mois qu'ils étaient tous là. Trois mois qu'Emma était morte, et que la Black Fairy avait assis son emprise sur la ville.

Trois mois et plus que des millions de gens étaient morts, certains étant déjà partis sur le mont Olympe. Les morts réfléchissaient, tentant de penser à un moyen de fuir cet endroit.

(Ils l'avaient déjà fait, non ?)

Mais les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie, en tout cas pas deux fois, et ce n'était pas semble-t-il leur destin à eux que d'y parvenir.

 _§§§§_

A Storybrooke tout allait bien. Du moins, d'un certain point de vue : les fins heureuses étaient rares dans la ville, à part Fiona et sa famille, ainsi que quelques personnes qu'elle n'avait pas cru bon de détruire. Les fées n'avaient pas échappé à la malédiction, et l'ancienne fée jaune ne les avait en aucun cas épargnées.

Sans surprise, c'étaient elles qui avaient le plus souffert, elles étaient séparées les unes des autres, aucune n'étant dans une situation très agréable ou enviable. Blue avait probablement l'une des pires, elle se trouvait en prison, punie pour avoir autrefois banni Fiona et l'avoir séparée de son fils.

Gold allait bien lui il se souvenait toujours de tout, malgré ce que sa mère avait pu faire, et tout cette histoire le réjouissait tout en le désespérant. Tout comme au lendemain de la victoire de sa mère, il repensait régulièrement à cela, à tout ce qui s'était passé avant, ce que sa mère avait fait.

(Ce que lui n'avait pas su faire.)

Cela le hantait et le torturait, et il avait cette fois non pas une centaine mais des millions de morts sur la conscience. Conscience qui le torturait de plus en plus, en raison de ce que sa mère avait fait. Puisque celle-ci avait détruit les règles de la magie, elle avait aussi fait en sorte que son fils ne puisse plus se faire détruire par les ténèbres, comme cela avait failli être le cas, avant qu'Emma ne prenne sa place et ne devienne la Ténébreuse.

Les ténèbres étaient toujours là, puisque sa magie était toujours noire, mais elle ne risquait plus de lui faire du mal. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de souffrir, car même s'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, il avait quant même essayé de l'être contre sa mère. Il s'était battu, de toutes ses forces, pour au final échouer lamentablement.

Et oui, il se le répétait souvent, tentant de trouver un moyen pour changer cela, chose qu'il ne parvint pas à faire. Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tout les sens, cela ne changeait rien au réel. L'histoire ne se terminerait pas bien.

Avant cela ne l'aurait probablement pas dérangé, il était le Ténébreux, il était habitué aux coups tordus pour avoir une fin heureuse. Mais les choses étaient différentes, parce qu'il se souvenait.

Et aussi parce qu'à la base il aurait voulu faire le bon choix, faire ce qui était juste. Il avait su le faire, une fois, face à son père, apparemment ce serait beaucoup plus dur contre Fiona.

Le combat, il l'avait déjà perdu, et il ne savait même plus s'il avait vraiment envie de se battre, pas quand cela signifierait perdre sa fin heureuse et sa famille (ce qui risquait d'arriver, en cas de défaite ou même de victoire).

Le temps ne passait pas, du moins pas réellement, ce n'était pas comme lors de la première malédiction, dans le sens où les habitants ne revivaient pas tout les jours le même jour, mais le temps s'était malgré tout arrêté.

Gold errait souvent en ville comme une âme en peine, réfléchissant encore et encore aux même chose. Six mois. Cela faisait environ six mois qu'Emma Swan était morte (car même en sachant que cela serait inutile, Gold faisait encore le compte des jours), et ce jour-là il se décida à se rendre à l'hôpital ou se trouvait son petit-fils. Fiona n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié, mais le sorcier s'en fichait.

Par chance l'antiquaire avait encore du pouvoir en ville, même avec la malédiction de sa mère, il lui fut donc permis de parler seul à seul avec Henry. Celui-ci était dans un état déplorable, pas physiquement parlant, et Gold se sentit soulagé de ne pas le voir avec ce qu'ils appelaient dans ce monde une « camisole de force ». Son petit-fils n'était pas fou, mais aux yeux des autres habitants de la ville, c'est ce qu'il était.

Henry était seul, personne ne venait le voir, pas même sa mère (surtout pas elle en fait, quand on savait ce qu'Henry avait essayé de lui faire), et Rumple se dit que sa mère ne savait vraiment pas faire semblant. Le jeune adolescent parlait, parfois, avec Archie notamment le psychiatre était le seul à pouvoir lui arracher quelques mots.

Gold ne se trouvait pas encore dans la chambre de Henry, parce qu'il n'osait pas y entrer, ne le voyant que de loin. Enfin, Archie l'autorisa à entrer, et le sorcier s'assit sur une chaise, regardant ce que son petit-fils faisait, celui-ci ne l'ayant pas encore remarqué.

Celui qui avait été l'Auteur dessinait. Il aurait pu essayer d'écrire, de raconter leur histoire à tous, mais avait déjà tenté de le faire, sans aucun résultat. Rumplestiltskin frissonna en voyant que le dessin en question représentait la Black Fairy, dans toute son horreur et sa noirceur. Le sorcier se fit intérieurement la remarque que le jeune garçon ne dessinait pas trop mal, mais aussi qu'il dessinait surtout ce qui faisait référence aux contes.

Cela ne devait pas aider à l'avancement de sa thérapie…

 _§§§§_

« Bonjour Henry », finit par oser déclarer l'immortel.

Le jeune homme releva la tête penchée sur sa feuille de papier. En apercevant son regard, Gold sursauta ce qu'il voyait n'était pas le regard d'une personne abattue, ou même désespérée.

Ses yeux étaient plein d'une lueur ironique, presque amusée, ce qui aurait été le cas si ils avaient été dans une autre situation.

« Bonjour grand-père. »

Sa voix était étonnement sèche, et froide, sans aucune émotion. Gold s'en trouva étrangement gêné, ne s'attendant pas à cela, à être confronté à un jeune garçon sans espoir, loin du jeune homme qu'il connaissait.

Henry c'était l'espoir, la fougue, celui qui croyait le plus en la magie et en ses bienfaits, tout en en connaissant les limites et les faiblesses. Donc non, Gold ne reconnaissait pas en lui le jeune homme qui s'était battu pour que la première malédiction soit brisée, ou celui qui avait été manipulé par Pan et avait tenté naïvement de sauver la magie, et encore moins celui qui s'était battu contre lui dans l'histoire réécrite, même en sachant que c'était peine perdu.

Le nouvel Auteur était plein de force et de courage, comme son père, et était donc son contraire à lui, le Ténébreux qui ne comptait que sur sa magie.

« Dis-moi, continua-t-il, est-ce que tout va bien pour toi ? Tu as retrouvé Belle je suppose.

\- Exact. »

Cette réponse était courte, un peu trop sans doute, mais Gold n'osa pas dire toute la vérité à Henry : il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Ce n'était pas de la lâcheté, mais surtout pour protéger son petit-fils de la vérité, du fait que son père était à nouveau _vivant_. Neal était de retour, mais ne se souvenait pas de lui, de son propre fils, et le sorcier se refusait de faire cela à son petit-fils.

Car lui dire que son père était là à nouveau aurait été une erreur monumentale, parce que cela aurait permis à Henry d'espérer une nouvelle fois. Ce qui ne pouvait en aucun cas être bon pour lui, parce que cet espoir s'éteindrait bientôt, Neal ne pouvant rien faire pour lui.

(Sans compter qu'il ne ferait rien, à moins de se souvenir.)

On ne pouvait pas dire que Gold n'avait pas essayé, c'était même le contraire. Il ne pouvait plus se servir de sa magie, à cause du bracelet, mais avait encore la capacité de fabriquer des potions, ainsi que quelques sortilèges.

(Pas assez puissants pour permettre de faire face à Fiona, bien entendu.)

Une potion de souvenir lui avait semblé être une bonne idée, bien que le risque que tout ce qui suive ne tourne pas à son avantage n'arrive. Un jour, il en avait préparée une, afin qu'il se rappelle au moins de son fils, mais cela n'avait pas marché.

Il avait attendu, anxieux devant son fils, sur ses gardes et persuadé que son fils se rappellerait, qu'une lueur nouvelle s'allumerait dans son regard, et qu'enfin il lui hurle dessus, lui reprochant ce qui s'était passé.

Mais rien, absolument rien, et le sorcier ne sut vraiment comment réagir face à cela, ne sachant pas s'il en était soulagé ou non.

(En réalité, il l'était, cela lui permettait même de lui donner bonne conscience, parce qu'au moins, il avait essayé, non ?)

Mais ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à la situation d'Henry n'avait pas disparut, et c'est pour cela qu'il était là.

« Je ne suis pas fou grand-père, tu le sais ça.

\- Je sais Henry, autant que toi.

\- Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à sortir d'ici ?

Il n'était pas du tout étonné, il savait bien que son petit-fils ne se laisserait pas abattre.

\- Non Henry, tu sais bien que ma mère a le contrôle de cette ville.

\- C'est drôle ça, je croyais que c'était _ma_ mère ? »

Gold leva un sourcil surpris, ne sachant pas si Henry faisait référence à sa vrai mère adoptive, à savoir Regina (qui était le véritable maire) ou au fait que Fiona était supposée, selon la malédiction, être sa mère à lui. Il opta pour l'option deux.

« Que voudrais-tu que je fasse ?

\- Que tu essaies de briser la malédiction.

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé ? Demanda Gold, à moitié vexé. Son petit-fils lui lança un regard étonné.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas marché ?

(Au moins lui il croyait en lui.)

\- Elle est beaucoup trop forte pour moi. Henry, je suis désolé… j'ai échoué.

\- Tu crois que c'est possible de la battre ? »

Pendant une seconde, Gold envisagea l'idée, pensant même à un moyen de le faire, avant de secouer la tête. Cela n'arriverait pas.

« Non Henry, j'en doute.

\- Et si c'était le cas ?

\- Ce n'est pas possible, nous, nous ne le pouvons.

\- Ma mère est morte grand-père. »

Face à ses mots Rumple tressaillit et un instant il crut voir Bae face à lui.

« Mes mères sont mortes, et celle qui les a remplacées est monstrueuse. Ma famille a pratiquement été décimée, parce que je n'ai pas su battre la Black Fairy.

\- Ne dis pas cela Henry, tu n'es qu'un enfant, tu ne pouvais rien faire.

\- Oh, tu crois ? Et quant bien même ce serait vrai, dis-moi grand-père, _comment est-ce que je peux vivre avec ça_ ? Comment puis-je faire pour vivre avec cette culpabilité d'avoir tuée, de l'avoir détruite cette famille, d'être en partie responsable de leur mort ? COMMENT ? »

Le sorcier ne sut pas répondre à cela, parce que lui-même n'avait aucune idée de comment faire.

 _§§§§_

Une fois que cela fut dit, ils n'eurent rien d'autre à se raconter, et c'est un Gold assez dépité qui sortit de l'hôpital, se décidant à aller travailler encore quelques heures. Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tout les sens, ce dernier semblait insoluble Henry et lui avaient besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse croire en la magie et les aider à retirer le bracelet anti-magie qui se trouvait sur le poignet de Gold.

(Ce n'est qu'avec une personne extérieure qu'ils y parviendraient, sachant que le maire ne s'en méfierait pas, certaine qu'elle était d'avoir la main-mise sur ce monde.)

C'était une tâche compliquée, voire impossible, et le soir-même, en désespoir de cause, le sorcier se décida à se promener seul dans la ville, ne faisant pas réellement attention où il allait.

Et si jamais celui-ci, ne sachant que faire, fit couler un peu de son sang dans le lac, ce ne fut pas vraiment volontaire, et si ce qui se passa ensuite, à savoir la matérialisation de certains des morts sous forme de fantômes, cela ne venait pas de lui.

(Ou plutôt si en fait.)

La manière dont les Enfers s'ouvrent est un peu complexe, et pour pouvoir faire revenir les morts, il faut plusieurs choses. Ici, ce n'était pas le but, et le passage en question resta ouvert peu de temps, ce qui permit malgré tout à ceux qui étaient morts de revenir pour certains, et ce, sous l'aspect de fantômes.

Ce qui fut bien sûr le cas d'Emma et des autres…

Tout cela ne se déroula pas de façon express, dans le sens où ils ne débarquèrent pas en ville comme cela (sachant que les fantômes étaient invisibles pour presque tout le monde), cela prit beaucoup plus de temps.

En fait, il fallut surtout que les morts eux-même se rendent compte de ce qui leur arrivait. Ce qui ne se passa pas tout de suite, en fait ils mirent du temps à le comprendre.

Zelena fut la première à en faire l'expérience, au cours d'une journée calme et tranquille à Storybrooke. Elle marchait, seule encore, pensant à sa fille, se torturant l'esprit et imaginant le pire quant à l'endroit où elle devait bien se trouver. Elle n'écoutait pas ce qui se passait autour d'elle, parce qu'à force elle avait appris à faire abstraction de la voix des autres.

De ce fait, elle mit un certain temps avant de réaliser qu'elle n'était plus dans l'Underworld. En fait l'ancienne sorcière ne le vit pas par elle-même, son regard passa sans le voir sur ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Elle y était complètement indifférente, se trouvant par moments non loin de la boutique de Gold, puis près de la mairie.

Elle errait véritablement sans but, jusqu'à ce qu'une Regina catastrophée ne se mette face à elle, et ne la serre dans ses bras. Surprise, la jeune femme demanda :

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prends, _sis'_?

\- Tu avais disparu, lui répondit la sorcière, se détachant d'elle, mais tremblant toujours.

\- Comment ça, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Je ne te voyais plus, tu t'es évaporée sous mes yeux ! S'exclama Regina.

\- Je ne comprends pas, répondit-elle. Je n'ai rien senti.

\- Peut-être, mais je sais ce que j'ai vu. »

Quand elles en parlèrent aux autres, Snow osa doucement :

« Tu as du mal voir. »

L'ancienne Evil Queen leva les yeux au ciel, agacée de voir ses affirmations remises en cause.

« Ce n'est pas le cas ! Ma sœur a disparut pendant un instant, je l'ai appelée plusieurs fois, mais elle ne m'a pas répondu, et je ne l'ai pas revue avant qu'elle ne réapparaisse. »

Les autres l'observèrent, sceptique, et l'ancienne Maire marmonna quelque chose à propos des héros et de leur incrédulité. L'affaire en resta là, mais quelques jours plus tard, le même phénomène se répéta, cette fois-ci avec une autre personne.

Snow apparut ainsi soudainement dans le Granny's du monde des vivants, et ce n'est qu'en entendant la voix de Ruby qu'elle sut où elle était vraiment.

La princesse cligna des yeux quelques secondes, son souffle s'arrêta, et elle resta figée sur place, avant qu'un des clients ne la traverse brusquement de part en part, ce qui la fit sursauter, mais qu'elle ne sentit pas vraiment, parce qu'elle était immatérielle ici. Elle parvint à se reprendre, et regarda autour d'elle avec émotion.

 _C'était_ le Granny's, tel qu'il était dans ses souvenirs, et dans la réalité. Finalement, elle osa se regarder, et contint un cri de surprise. Son corps était différent, en fait, _elle_ était différente.

Fascinée, elle regarda sa main gauche, qui était translucide et _bleue_. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'elle voyait, et elle comprit alors ce qu'elle était devenue.

Un fantôme.

Du moins c'est ce qu'elle semblait être, et d'après ses souvenirs, elle ressemblait assez à la version jeune de Cora qu'ils avaient un jour invoquée. L'espace d'un instant, le bref et faible espoir qu'elle soit là parce qu'on l'avait invoquée, elle, la parcourut.

Sauf que cela ne pouvait pas être le cas, sinon, elle aurait sûrement senti de façon violente le passage du monde des morts à celui des vivants. Sans compter que l'endroit n'était pas propice à une telle chose. Le restaurant n'était réellement le meilleur lieu choisi pour invoquer un fantôme, surtout que rien ne semblait prêt pour cela.

Un sourire ému parcourut son visage quand elle reconnut Dorothy aux cotés de son amie Ruby, et son sourire s'agrandit en voyant qu'elles semblaient être heureuses. C'est ce qu'Emma leur avait dit, et malgré la défaite qu'ils avaient essuyée, et donc le fait qu'il soient morts, l'ancienne voleuse sentit un profond sentiment d'apaisement.

Très peu de choses semblaient bien marcher dans cette ville, alors au moins celle-là fonctionnait, à défaut d'autre chose. Et c'est là que les choses commencèrent à s'assembler dans son esprit, elle comprit alors que Zelena avait dit vrai.

Mais puisque personne ne les voyait, cela ne servait pas à grand-chose. Elle tenta malgré tout de ne pas se laisser abattre, cela leur permettrait au moins de revoir ceux qu'ils aimaient. Snow, ne sachant pas à combien de temps elle avait droit, ou combien de temps elle pourrait tenir, resta donc dans le lieu où elle était arrivée, et contempla le bonheur de son amie.

Celle-ci discutait avec Dorothy, souriait, riait, et ses yeux brillaient d'une joie que Snow n'avait presque jamais vue chez elle. Une sensation de joie mêlée à de l'amertume envahie alors le nouveau fantôme, avant qu'elle ne se retrouve à nouveau dans l'Underworld.

Tous durent reconnaître après son récit que ce ne devait pas être un hasard, pas après deux fois en tout cas, et à vrai dire personne ne sut vraiment comment réagir face à cette nouvelle.

Cela pouvait être un cadeau, leur permettant de revoir leur proches et de leur dire au revoir une dernière fois.

Mais il s'agissait surtout quand on y pensait deux minutes d'un terrible poison, puisque justement, les personnes en question ne _pouvaient_ _pas_ _les_ _voir_ , c'était plus inutile qu'autre chose. Ainsi, à moins qu'ils ne parviennent à communiquer avec les vivants, le fait de revenir dans le vrai Storybrooke ne leur permettrait pas de tirer quelque chose de cela.

Voir les autres pouvait presque être pire, à cause de la malédiction si cette dernière n'avait pas existé, il n'y aurait eu que de la douleur, et rien d'autre. Mais là, il y avait aussi la sensation d'avoir perdu, et la peur que quelque chose se passe mal pour les habitants de la ville, pour Henry en particulier.

Et donc au final, cela ne les arrangeait pas vraiment, c'était presque pire, parce qu'il pouvait leur arriver d'assister à des choses qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir, ni ne pouvaient empêcher.

L'une des personnes à souffrir le plus de cela fut probablement Zelena, car elle finit par savoir où et surtout avec qui sa fille était. Cela n'aurait pas pu être pire.

(Enfin si, si sa fille avait été avec Gold, là oui, ça aurait été l'horreur.)

Robyn se trouvait avec Fiona. Celle qui l'avait envoyée à la mort, qui avait jeté la malédiction, était celle qui allait « élever » sa fille.

Et ça la mettait dans une folle colère.

La jeune femme ne savait pas si elle allait blesser sa fille ou non, mais le fait est que _ce n'était pas un hasard_. Cela devait venir de la fée elle-même, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

(Ou alors elle était juste parano…

Ce qui était plus que possibl.e)

Elle avait perdu sa fille pour toujours, et c'était _ça_ le pire, parce qu'à moins que la malédiction soit brisée, cette situation resterait ainsi pour toujours.

Et c'est là seulement que pour Zelena le mot enfer prit tout son sens, surtout le plus horrifiant.

 _§§§§_

Regina fut elle aussi une des personnes à avoir la possibilité de revenir dans le monde des vivants, quelques jours après. Pour revoir Henry, bien sûr.

L'expérience fut principalement mauvaise et désastreuse c'est là seulement qu'elle se rendit compte d'à quel point il était seul.

Seul et désespéré.

Depuis la visite de Gold, Henry avait définitivement perdu tout espoir, se murant encore plus dans le silence qu'avant.

Ce jour-là, ce dernier avait une séance avec Archie, au cours de laquelle il parla, plus que d'habitude, tentant de toutes ses forces de faire admettre la vérité à Archie.

Est-il utile de dire que cela ne marcha pas ?

Elle l'écouta, les larmes aux yeux, parce qu'elle eut l'impression de le revoir à dix ans quand il se battait déjà contre tout le monde, sans qu'on croit en lui.

En pire.

Son fils n'avait aucune issue face à lui, à part en ne disant pas la vérité.

Mais Henry ne ferait jamais cela.

Et même en étant fière de lui pour son courage et sa force, elle se demanda si elle aurait préféré qu'il parle de cela, ou se taise.

À aucun moment elle ne put trouver la réponse.

Le fantôme se mit à pleurer, regardant encore son fils avec émotion.

« Oh, Henry… murmura-t-elle. Je suis tellement, tellement désolée.

\- Henry, j'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas aller mieux.

\- Bien sûr que si Archie, sauf que ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que _je vais bien_.

\- Laissez-le Hooper, je vous en pris.

\- C'est faux Henry, tant que ta mère n'aura pas décidé que tu vas bien, et aussi tant que tu cesseras de vouloir t'en prendre à elle, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici. »

Jamais Regina n'avait autant peu su comment agir. Elle restait bloquée là, sans rien faire, immobile, pleurant toujours.

Son fils avait besoin d'elle, et elle était là, sans pouvoir rien faire, et elle s'en voulut pour cela.

Et elle ne fut pas la seule.

Plus tard, un autre jour, ce fut à Emma de ressentir cela, face à Henry, à nouveau lors d'une séance, pendant laquelle Henry ne parla pas, se contentant de dessiner, et Archie le regardant faire.

Emma sourit, revoyant son fils pour la première fois depuis longtemps un peu amère en comprenant que la fée lui avait vraiment menti, et elle se reprocha d'avoir été beaucoup trop stupide pour croire ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Au bout d'un moment, Archie sortit, laissant Henry seul, toujours dessinant, ayant apparemment décidé de se taire définitivement. Emma en profita aussitôt pour prendre sa place, observant attentivement ce que son fils dessinait. Cela ne la surprit absolument pas que ce qu'il représente soit tout simplement son histoire, c'est-à-dire eux.

Enfin, surtout elle. Une vague d'émotion la traversa quand elle vit qu'il était en train de la dessiner elle et Killian, durant le mariage, et son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux quand elle réalisa enfin tout ce qu'Henry avait pu faire pour essayer de la faire croire.

Sa culpabilité d'avoir échoué revint d'un seul coup, et elle se mit à trembler.

« Je crois maintenant Henry, murmura-t-elle, sachant qu'elle n'aurait aucune réponse. J'y crois. En toi, en la magie, en tout ce que tu as pu me dire. »

L'inutilité de son acte avait beau lui apparaître clairement, elle n'en continua pas moins cela. Parce qu'elle en avait besoin même si c'était factice, elle voulait montrer à Henry que ce que lui avait fait n'était pas vain.

« Je t'aime Henry, je t'aime, et même si je suis morte, je vais continuer à me battre pour toi. »

Dans un geste aussi absurde qu'automatique, la Sauveuse posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, et ne put retenir un soupir de déception en voyant que sa main la traversait de part en part.

« Je suis désolée, chuchota-t-elle, la voix brisée. Je suis tellement désolée de ne plus être là, de ne plus pouvoir t'aider. Je voudrais tant pouvoir être ici, avec toi. »

S'excuser ne lui servirait à rien, cela n'avait même pas de sens véritable, parce qu'elle n'y était pour rien. La faute venait de la Black Fairy, et de personne d'autre, et la haine que la Sauveuse ressentait contre elle ne faisait que grandir.

Emma perdait de plus en plus sa combativité, et avait de moins en moins envie de se battre. Exactement comme un peu avant sa mort, en fait.

Depuis quelque temps ils savaient plus ou moins comment maîtriser le voyage vers le monde des vivants, et commençaient à s'habituer à leur état de fantômes.

D'une certaine manière, être ici les tuait encore plus. Parce qu'ils étaient impuissants, et désespérés. Chacun d'entre eux avait perdu quelque chose dans cette ville, quelque chose à laquelle ils tenaient, leur vie en général.

Leur fin heureuse.

Leurs amis, qui les avaient oubliés.

Et aussi toutes leurs chances de pouvoir construire quelque chose.

Certains pensaient même qu'en réalité leur capacité à revenir là n'était pas une bonne chose, et que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un mauvais coup de la Black Fairy pour les plonger encore plus dans le désespoir.

Emma n'était pas loin de penser cela, alors qu'elle regardait toujours Henry, sans pouvoir en détacher son regard. Elle mit du temps avant de comprendre qu'elle pleurait.

Et c'est donc tremblante qu'elle se décida enfin à s'en aller, marchant un peu n'importe comment, et traversant alors souvent des gens ou des murs, avant de parvenir à sortir de l'hôpital.

Elle ne dit pas au revoir à Henry, parce que cela n'avait pas de sens, il ne l'entendrait pas. Son fils était là, juste à côté d'elle, plus proche d'elle que lorsqu'elle était vivante, _et il ne le savait même pas_.

Henry, quant à lui, s'était mis d'un seul coup à dessiner, sans doute pour ne pas oublier, quelqu'un d'autre.

Son père. Parce qu'il avait peur d'oublier toute cette histoire, il dessina ce dont il se souvenait, représentant ce à quoi il ressemblait, en version adulte, ou adolescente.

Ignorant bien sûr que ce dernier était vivant, mais puisqu'il était nié par tout le monde, et que personne ne le croyait, au moins il tenterait de ne pas oublier, et de sauvegarder la mémoire de son père. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était faire en sorte que personne ne l'oublie (même si Gold aussi était là.)

Que personne n'oublie les autres non plus.

Lui en tout cas ne le ferait pas.

Emma était seule, dans la rue, marchant sans se soucier des autres, habituée à ne pas être remarquée.

Une fois qu'elle eut vu tout ce qu'elle voulait voir, (en clair, quand elle eut vu tout ce qu'elle avait perdu et n'aurait plus jamais), elle se décida à repartir.

Elle ne fit pas attention à la présence de Gold, qui lui non plus n'y fit pas vraiment attention.

Puis, il fronça les sourcils, intrigué, presque sûr d'avoir vu quelque chose.

Il en était certain, il avait vu quelque chose, devant lui, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Une chevelure blonde bien trop reconnaissable, qui lui semblait familière, et qui lui rappela quelqu'un.

Puis, il haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

Cela devait sûrement être seulement son imagination…


End file.
